


Aftermath

by Kitten (guilty_dragons)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_dragons/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the final battle.  Where things only get better or maybe worse.  Depends on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

When Duncan had first appeared at my home I had no idea what it would lead to. A Blight, a new ruler,and most of all a relationship. I hadn’t really had much interest in relationships until him. There was just something about him. I couldn’t tell you what it was exactly. I understood what it was like to have those shields though.

I had so many experiences with him. I had moved along so many roads with him. It was unusual for me to open up so much, but when he’d come to me after the Landsmeet, after I’d declared him king and I’d rule alongside him, he’d seemed so angry. We’d worked through that, and then we’d gotten to the final night before the big battle. A night where we should have been relishing one last night. Just in case neither of us didn’t make it through it he’d yelled at me. He’d never yelled at me before, but what I was asking him to do was yelling worthy it was to make sure he was safe.

The archdemon fight had been difficult, but it had all been taken care of. I’d delivered the final blow, but that was the last thing I remembered.

I groaned as I sat up. One hand going to my forehead. Excited barking from my left. I looked over to see Toothless with his front paws on the bed.

“Hey boy.” I said reaching over to ruffle his ears. The barking brought someone through the door.

“Quiet boy you’ll wake her- oh she’s already awake.” His voice brought a small smile to my face.

“Yes, but before you get on him I was already up. How long have I been out?” My head was still pounding.

“A few days. I’ll go get Wynne have her check on your head again. You hit it very hard. We worried you’d hurt yourself.” He said. A laugh that made head pound.

“You that worried about me Alistair?” A smile.

“Of course I am my dear.” He said walking further into the room. “You looked like you’d stop breathing my queen.”

I glanced down at the covers as he spoke.

“I’m sorry. And here I thought the plan would make things better.” A noise of disagreement from him.

“Why are you apologizing you didn’t do anything wrong, but I better go get Wynne. I need to make sure you’re properly taken care of.”

I looked up at him with a smile before he left the room. I laid back down. My head did feel heavy. It could be potentially be any number of things. I remembered the shock wave sending me back and hitting my head on the cobblestones.

I wondered if she had left. What happened to Morrigan? She said she’d leave the moment the archdemon was dead. I looked over at Wynne as she walked into the room.

“Nice to see you Warden. How’s your head feel?” She asked.

“It hurts. Hitting it on cobblestone will do that to you.” A laugh from her.

“You scared us all. What with Alistair coming out of Fort Drakon with you in his arms. With you hardly breathing. Even Zevran was frightened.” Wynne continued.

“I didn’t mean to frighten all of you.” I said as Wynne started looking at my head.

“No worries, but Alistair has been procrastinating his coronation until you’re back on your feet. Also your brother has been here. Refuses to return to Highever until you’re awake. And a wedding takes place.”

I jolted up looking at her. “Fergus is alive?” I hadn’t known that about my brother. A tsking noise from Wynne as continued checking my head.

“He’s been here. Refuses to leave. So I might do one more healing spell and you should be good.” Wynne said. A smile from me.

“Wynne is she gone?” I asked. My voice quiet unlike me. I had a feeling she really was gone, but I didn’t want that to be true.

Wynne offered me a sad smile. “You mean Morrigan? Yes she’s gone. Alistair went to take care of you, and she was gone.”

I sighed. I was afraid of that. My only friend in the world was gone.

“Can you help me get dressed? I want to see my brother, and get Alistair on the throne.” I said. Wynne nodded her head I didn’t get out of the bed until she finished her spell. She then helped me put on a dress. I wasn’t a fan of dresses. I was usually in armor.

“Dresses aren’t your thing are they?” Wynne asked noticing how I was fidgeting. A nod from me as I called Toothless to my side and left the room with Wynne. I turned my head to look at Zevran.

“You been there the entire time?” I asked.

“I owe you my life. I wanted to make sure you were still alive.” Zevran said. A laugh.

“You’re a horrible liar. I heard you were frightened sure it isn’t something else?” A smile playing on my face. He made a noise of denial as we worked through the castle. Wynne knew where she was going. I hadn’t the faintest idea where Alistair would be. I wasn’t surprised to find him in the study. My brother sitting there as well.

“Fergus!” I cried as I vaulted across the room to hug him. He was alive. I’d been so worried about him. I hadn’t known if he was alive. Everything had just followed too fast for me to figure out if he was alive. I started crying into his shoulder. Fergus just held me closer.

“It’ll be alright pup. Mother and father always said you were destined for great things.” He said. I sniffed as I pulled away.

“I’m pup now am I? Only father called me that, but I’d let you do it.” A smile from me as I looked over at Alistair.

“I’ll use it carefully. I know what it meant to you and father.” He said reaching out to ruffle my hair.

“We have to get you coronated my lord. Why you waited for me is beyond me.” I said as a hand settled on one hip.

“It wouldn’t have been right without you.” He said. A shake of my head.

“I enjoy the sentiment, but it’s time we put you on the throne.” I said.

“Does that mean a wedding is coming as well? That means I won’t be returning to Highever anytime soon will I?” Fergus asked. A sigh from me.

Alistair started stuttering as I gave my brother a meaningful glare. Only Fergus could do that. Make everyone slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t wrong though. A wedding was coming. Of that I was certain.


End file.
